Pocket Edition
Character Creation At character creation, you have 150 Creation Points (CP) to spend on your character. You must also select a metatype and pay the cost. You may not spend more than 100 Points on any single creation category (Attributes, Skills, Nuyen, and Magic/Resonance). You also get an extra 25 CP for skills only, and 100 CP for attributes only. A player also starts with one language at 6, and 1 Edge. Your essence starts at 6. We're also giving you 1000 nuyen to start with, buy yourself something nice. Metatype Norm. COST: 0 CP. All of your attributes are type D. Elf. ''COST: 35 CP.'' Dexterity is type C, Charisma is type B. All other attributes are type D. Elves have low-light vision. Ork. ''COST: 50 CP.'' Body is type A, Strength is type B, and Logic is type E. All other attributes are type D. Orks have low-light vision. Troll. ''COST: 75 CP.'' Body and Strength are type S. Dexterity and Logic are type E. Charisma is type F. All other attributes are type D. Trolls have thermographic vision, +1 Reach, +1 dermal armor, and doubled Lifestyle costs. Dwarf. ''COST: 35 CP.'' Body and Strength are type B. Dexterity is type E. All other attributes are type D. Dwarves have thermographic vision, +2 dice to resist pathogens/toxins, and +20% Lifestyle costs. Attributes All attributes start at the 'BASE' for their trait. The cost shown in each cell is the total cost- it costs 100 CP to get a rating D attribute to 6. A 'N/A' means that it is impossible for an attribute to be at that rating. You get 100 CP free for attributes. Your attributes are: * Charisma: (CHA) Your general charm, ability to get people to like you, and talk your way into or out of a situation. * Willpower: (WIL) Your mental grit and fortitude. Your Stun Condition Limit is Willpower * 2 * Logic: (LOG) Your basic ability to solve problems, find clues, and analyze a situation. * Toughness: (TGH) Your physical grit and fortitude. Your Physical Condition Limit is Toughness * 2 * Strength: (STR) Your raw physical power. * Dexterity: (DEX) Your speed and coordination. Magic and Resonance are also treated as 'attributes,' but do not grow the same way that normal attributes grow. The cells colored red are at the GM's discretion- this system does not use qualities, so 'Exceptional Attribute' does not exist Skills CP to skill points is a one-to-one conversion. However, you may not have more than 6 points in any skill at character creation. Remember to mark off one language skill at 6 before distributing other points. You get 25 CP free for skills. Magic/Resonance The first point depends on your selected path, but each point after costs 10cp. You may not have more than 6 points in Magic or Resonance at character creation. Each path has a cost and benefits. * Technomancer (50 CP): Uses Resonance, can use Resonance skills. * Mage (50 CP): Uses Magic, can use Summoning, Paracrafting, Metamagics, and Spellcasting skills. They must choose a tradition: ** Shamanic: '''A Shaman chooses a Totem, each of which grants certain benefits. Shamans use their Charisma as their magic shaping (MSH) stat. ** '''Hermetic: Hermetic mages use Logic as their MSH. ** Custom: Per GM discretion * Aspected Mage (35 CP): Uses Magic, can use Auras but not Astral Movement. They must choose an Aspect which grants additional skills: ** Sorcerer: You can use Spellcasting. You must choose a tradition (See "Mage") ** Conjurer: '''You can use Summoning. You must choose a tradition (See "Mage") ** '''Enchanter: You can use Paracrafting. ** Elementalist: Choose an element (Fire, water, lightning, etc). You can use Spellcasting, Paracrafting, and Summoning skills, but only if they use your element. *** One exception is with counterspelling: You can counterspell normally, but take a -2 penalty if you are countering a spell of an opposed element (e.g., a water elementalist countering a fireball) ** Totemist: Choose a Totem. You can use Spellcasting, Paracrafting, and Summoning skills, but only if they use your Totem. * Adept (35 CP): Uses Magic, can use Adept Power and Paracrafting skills. Can use Metamagic skills so long as they take points in them at character creation. * Mystic Adept (50 CP): Uses Magic, can use Spellcasting, Summoning, Metamagics, Paracrafting, and Adept Power skills. Nuyen Each CP can be converted into 2000 nuyen. Remember, you get 1000 nuyen free. Edge You start with one edge. Essence You start with 6 Essence. Character Advancement Throughout play, the GM will reward the players with Karma. This can be used to advance your character. Keep in mind that you can only go up one level at a time- the cost under "3" would be the cost to go from 2 to 3. If your attribute was at 1, you would have to pay to go to 2 first. Each point of karma spent on advancement also requires 1 day of training in-game. For example, it would take 9 days in-game to advance a skill from 2 to 3. This training is assumed to occur in-between jobs, and doesn't have a set number of "daily" hours for training. If you have a teacher or training software, you can reduce the time needed by 50% for Attributes and Skills. Attributes Skills Edge Edge is given out by the GM for roleplay, as part of a run reward, etc. You can have up to 5 edge at any given time. Nuyen You get nuyen for completing runs. Magic Magic is increased via initiations. What these entail is determined by your path and tradition. Someone who is accessing magic for the first time would be doing so as a "latent" awakening. Thus, gaining rank 1 magic is instant, but still costs 50 karma (35 karma for an Adept or Aspected Mage). You cannot have both Magic and Resonance. Note that for every point of Essence lost, you lose one magic. However, you must pay the cost of intiation as if you were at your original rank. Resonance Resonance is increased via submersions. During a submersion, a technomancer accesses the resonance realms and gains new knowledge about the inner workings of the Matrix and themselves. It is just as much a spiritual journey as a magic user's intiation. Resonance and technomancers are still new- people can connect with the Resonance sporadically. Or perhaps they are "created" by an AI. In any case, gaining rank 1 Resonance is instant, but still costs 50 karma. You cannot have both Resonance and Magic. Essence Essence does not increase, and once lost, cannot be regained. Cyberware is a way of providing mobility and even enhancing the metahuman body. However, the materials used by corps are not always so harmonious with the inner magic of the human body. If your Essence ever reaches 0, you instantly die. There are ways to bind spirits to such a body to make it a slave, but these cyberzombies are not "alive." Theories differ on whether the original holders of the body are dead, or screaming in silent agony inside. Skills Skills here are sorted by attribute, with magic and resonance skills at the end. Languages are a special case, also placed at the end. Skills with (MAN) after them are skills with combat maneuvers. Each point you gain after 4 allows you to learn a Maneuver using that skill as well. Charisma Skills Charisma skills revolve around a character's ability to fit into a particular situation. Thus, when you pick up a new 'etiquette' skill, you are learning the mannerisms of that etiquette. You have an easier time lying, negotiating, intimidating, and seducing people in the context of that etiquette. * Street * High Society * Corporate ** At GM discretion, this can be split up by corp. * Academic * Criminal ''' ** At GM discretion, this can be split up into individual gangs and crime families.) * '''Shadowrunning * Political * Security * Geographical ''' ** At GM discretion, this is split up into cities (Berlin, Seattle, etc) or regions (Central Europe, western North America, etc.) * '''Performance (X): A special Charisma etiquette. This is proficiency in one of the arts- singing, an instrument, drama, etc. It is NOT disguise or acting, those are based upon etiquettes. Willpower Skills * Survival: Combines Survival, Navigation, and Tracking * Perception Logic Skills * Knowledge (X): '''Can be taken with different types of knowledge. The more general the topic, the more difficult the check for specific information. For example, if someone wanted to remember when Underworld 93 was built, they might make a Knowledge (Seattle) check. The GM would probably set the threshold at 3-4, since it's an odd piece of trivia. A Knowledge (Architecture) or Knowledge (Nightclubs) might yield a similar result. However, a Knowledge (Seattle Clubs) would have a 2-3 threshold, and Knowledge (Underworld 93) would likely have a threshold of 1! If the player is not trained in pertinent knowledge, the GM should assume the most unspecific threshold. * '''Cybercombat (MAN) * Cybersecurity * Data Processing * First Aid: Combines First Aid and Medicine * Neo-Technology: Combines biotechnology and cybertechnology * Vehicle Mechanic: Aeronautics Mechanic, Automotive Mechanic, Nautical Mechanic * Systems Mechanic: Armorer, Industrial Mechanic Strength Skills * Athletics: Climbing, swimming, running Toughness Skills Nothing here! Dexterity Skills * Thievery: '''Locksmith, palming * '''Sneaking * Gymnastics (MAN): Gymnastics, Escape Artist, Free-fall, Flight maneuvers (If winged. Acts like Pilot, except you Pilot yourself) * Pilot (X) (MAN): '''Can be Groundcraft, Aircraft, Drone, or Watercraft * '''Archery (MAN) * Automatics (MAN) * Blades (MAN) * Clubs ' (MAN)' * Exotic Weapon (X) (MAN): Choose an "exotic" or unusual weapon * Gunnery ' (MAN)' * Heavy Weapons ' (MAN)' * Longarms ' (MAN)' * Pistols ' (MAN)' * Thrown Weapons ' (MAN)': Thrown weapons and demolitions * Unarmed combat ' (MAN)' Magic/Resonance These skill types are unlocked based on what path you chose in character creation. Spellcasting For each point you put into a spellcasting-type skill, you learn another spell for that type automatically. Counterspelling does not give spells. * Combat Spellcasting * Illusion Spellcasting * Detection Spellcasting * Health Spellcasting * Manipulation Spellcasting * Counterspelling Summoning * Summoning: Summoning and Binding * Banishing Adept Powers For each point you put into an adept power skill, you gain another power for that type automatically (Or upgrade an existing power) * Physique Powers: Powers that boost your physical attributes (Strength, Toughness, Dexterity) * Astral Powers: '''Powers that intersect with the astral plane * '''Combat Powers: Powers that directly aid in combat and fighting * Scout Powers: '''Powers that aid in stealth and detection Paracrafting * '''Alchemy * Artificing * Enchanting Metamagics Magical skills that don't fit nicely into other categories. * Astral Movement: Astral Projection and Astral Combat * Auras: '''Combines Assensing and Masking Resonance * '''Compiling: Compiling and Registering * Decompiling * Cybercombat: Resonance version of the Logic skill * Cybersecurity: '''Resonance version of the Logic skill * '''Data Processing: '''Resonance version of the Logic skill Languages Language is treated a little differently than other skills. Depending on the situation, the GM may rule that you use Logic (Trying to remember grammar/vocabulary to get a concept across), or Charisma (Negotiating with someone). A rating of 1 is basic understanding, and 6 is complete fluency. Simply add 1 to the ILR Scale to get the rough equivalent of what your character is capable of. These are not all of the languages in Shadowrun, just some that are useful per-region. Seattle * '''Cityspeak: '''A Japanese/English hybrid. At GM discretion, a player who is fluent in both English and Japanese automatically gains Cityspeak. * '''English * Japanese * Salish: '''Spoken in the nearby Salish-Sidhe Council * '''Makah: '''Second most common language in the SSC * '''Or'zet: Is steadily gaining ground in the Ork Underground * Others: ** Sperethiel: Used in Tir Tairngire ** Spanish: Used by Aztechnology ** Cantonese: Used by Triads ** Russian: Used by Vory Berlin * German * English * French * Turkish * Japanese * Russian Chicago * English * Sioux * Japanese * Spanish * Polish * Tagalog London * English * Welsh * Sperethiel * Gaelic * Polish * Japanese Hong Kong * Cantonese * English * Mandarin * Japanese * French * Filipino Category:Mechanics Category:Fan edition